The Stray Who Came to Stay
by Ashry 42
Summary: Amu finds a cat that strangely resembles her dark-blue-haired friend.


___**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! It rightfully belongs to it's owner Peach-Pit. I am not trying to make profit out of it. Just practicing my writing skills with my favorite manga !_

* * *

Amu was kneeling on the floor next to her bed, her elbows resting on her mattress and her head in her hands, staring at the black cat in front of her which didn't seem to be paying any attention to Amu as it quietly licked it's fur. It's been a day since the cat has been staying at Amu's house, more precisely in Amu's room. For some reason it didn't feel like going anywhere else in the house. It came and went though her balcony door a few times but in the end always ended up on Amu's bed. And Amu couldn't do much about it. Last night she shoved it off her bed as it was taking up to much room and she couldn't sleep, but it somehow always ended back up on her bed, for when she woke up it had be lying on top of her, curled in a ball. She also found out it was a he, which didn't surprise her much. She felt like a magnet for stray male cats. One time, when they had had salmon she brought up some fish for him, not knowing if when he went out he would find food or not. He quickly ate it, convincing her that he had not eaten in a long time.

Amu thought back to when he had arrived. It was yesterday afternoon, Amu had just gotten back from school when he had showed up in front of her balcony staring intensely at her, as if begging her to open the door. She had been surprised to find a cat sitting there. She put her bag down and quickly opened the glass door, asking it what it was doing here, but the instant she opened the door it bounced right in and immediately jumped on her bed then turned it's head, watching Amu closely, wondering if she was going to kick him out. She stared back in bewilderment for a moment then went to sit next to it.

"What are you doing here? Are you lost?" Amu asked, not expecting a direct answer but wondering if he might give a clue. But he ignored her, padding her bed to get into a more comfortable position, before curling up to take a nap.

"What's with this cat?" Amu said irritatingly, puffing with annoyance. But her anger slowly dissolved as she watched him. He reminded her of Ikuto; having an aloof and indifferent personality, always out of reach, yet there are moments when they share this closeness, and it feels natural to have him by her side.

The cat, sensing Amu's stare, lifted his head and watched her closely, locking his deep blue eyes with hers. He seemed to be smiling, the way cats do, with his eyes narrowing, a soft purr could be heard. Amu gazed back at him, mesmerized by his ocean blue eyes…

She was snapped back to reality when her bedroom door burst open. She quickly got up and turned to see who it was.

"Onee-chan!" Ami cheered as she ran up to her sister and hugged her. "Come play with me!"

"Not now, Ami" Amu replied, feeling a bit disconcert. But then she noticed that Ami had lost interested in her. Ami stepped away from her sister and stared at the cat. Then she grinned. "A kitty cat!" She exclaimed as she jumped on Amu's bed and tightly embraced the cat, which it didn't like one bit, but it didn't try to free itself either. It just waited for her to stop.

Amu grew panicked. "Wait, Ami! Don't do that! You're holding him too tightly! Please put him down!"

But Ami didn't listen and kept a firm grip on the cat, pouting. "But I want to play with the kitty!" she whined, her eyes big and round.

Amu sighed. _What can I do?_ She thought. _If I try and take him away from her, she'll cry even louder. _

"Amu, Ami, it's time for dinner!" Their mother called.

"Coming!" They said in unison. Ami let go of the cat and jumped off the bed.

"I'll see you later kitty cat!" She said as she left the room and ran down the stairs. Amu glanced at the cat to see if it was alright, which he seemed to be, as he licked his fur to smooth it from all the ruffling Ami had done to it. Amu then headed down too.

The family gathered around the table for dinner.

"I heard a lot of noise up there, were you two playing?" Tsumugu Hinamori asked as he curiously looked at Ami.

"I was playing with the kitty cat!" Ami beamed.

"The kitty cat?" He inquired, tilting his head to the side.

Midori Hinamori glared at Amu through narrowed eyes. Amu could easily guess what she was thinking; _This better not be what I think it is. _

Amu shook her head slightly, giving her mother a reassuring smile.

Midori calmed down and smiled back at her daughter. _Good._

"I… uh… picked up a stray cat yesterday. It was sitting on the balcony so I let it in." Amu said, hopping her parents wouldn't ask to many questions.

"You brought a cat in?" Her father asked. Amu could clearly hear the puzzlement in his voice.

"Yeah…" She replied, shifting nervously in her seat.

"You'll show us this cat after diner Amu." Her mother stated in an unusually calm voice.

"Ok." She replied in a quite voice. _Why do I feel uneasy? _She thought. _It's just a cat. It's not like I'm hiding Ikuto in my room. _

After diner they went up to Amu's room, but to Amu's surprise he wasn't there.

"Where is this cat?" Midori asked.

"He must have left." Amu answered, remembering that she had left the door open. She felt a bit wistful, although she didn't know why.

"Amu, from now on I'd like you to inform us when things like this happen, Ok?" her mother said, giving Amu a fix stare.

Amu nodded, and they left the room. Once they had left she sighed and went to sit on her bed, wondering about why the cat had left. Then she eventually prepared for bed and went to sleep.

Then, a few days later, just when she was about to go to sleep she noticed the cat was sitting on her balcony once again, and her eyes widened in delight.

"You're back!" She said, and rushed to open the glass door. The cat instantly went in and landed on her bed as usual. Amu joined him, getting under the covers.

"I'll let you sleep on my bed for tonight." She announced as she petted him, making him purr. She got into a more comfortable position on her side and the cat slipped under her arms, their nose almost touching, which made her chuckle.

"Good night." Amu whispered. The cat blinked in reply, and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning just as Amu finished packing her school bag and before leaving she asked "You're staying this time, right?"

The cat, which was sitting upright on her bed, with his tail neatly wrapped around his paws, just stared impassively at her with his beautiful sapphire eyes.

She smiled back at him and left.

When she got home, she ran straight up to her room.

"I'm back!" She announced proudly, dropping her back near her desk, but her grin instantly disappeared when she realized her room was empty. Her eyes shot straight towards her balcony window that was open.

"Did he leave again?" She asked, disappointed. She really liked the cat's company and her heart ached when she saw he wasn't there to greet her.

_I hope he comes back._ She thought.

But he never did. That was the last time she ever saw him.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _I thought of this story as I was watching my black cat while listening to Futari no Kyori._

_This takes place anywhere after Midori found Ikuto in Amu's room. It can be after the Anime too. Also I'm sorry I didn't include the Shugo Chara's. I completely forgot about them, and just when I remember them is when I finish writing the story. Let's just say they're all out having adventures of their own just like in the episode where they babysit Ami while looking for the Embryo._

_Please review ! Reviews make any writer happy !_


End file.
